


Ángel de la guarda

by ParijanTaiyou



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fixing Canon, Kissing, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParijanTaiyou/pseuds/ParijanTaiyou
Summary: It's not Suárez holding Raquel at gunpoint in the barn...





	Ángel de la guarda

"Raquel Murillo is here," screamed the woman as she ran outside. "She's in contact with the Professor."

Raquel heard her protest as the police officer held her against a tree. Her husband pointed his rifle at her. In her earpiece she heard Sergio running to her. "Sergio stay right where you are," she hissed. He wouldn't get there in time. The last thing she needed was for him to be arrested too. What would happen to the rest of the band inside the bank without his guidance? What would the police do to him? The same as Rio? The details Rio had told them presented themselves to her and she felt her stomach churn, but it wasn't out of fear for herself.

She heard the heavy footsteps of men carrying kilos of military equipment. She was pleading with the man who was yelling at her to get on her knees. She braced herself, expecting Suárez and a couple men, and couldn't contain her surprise when it was her former partner who appeared, holding her at gunpoint.

"Ángel," she said, pleased to see him in spite of the circumstances. He was the only person from her old life that she had actually missed. "You've finally caught up with me."

"On your knees, hands behind your head, Raquel," he ordered. She slowly did as she was told, raising her hands, the rough wooden floor hard on her knees. The two men with him sent Justino outside. "Where's the Professor?"

"Tell them, Raquel," Sergio panted desperately in her ear. "Tell them I'll surrender. Buy yourself some time."

"I don't know where he is."

"Raquel, don't make this harder on yourself," Ángel insisted, and it wasn't the standard police-issued negotiation line. She heard in his voice he didn't want to do this. He had orders he didn't want to follow.

"I don't know Ángel, I swear, we were separated."

"Suspect spotted approaching on foot four hundred meters from the north," came a voice through his walkie-talkie. Raquel closed her eyes. _Turn around, Sergio, turn around._

Ángel took a second. "Go," he said to the two officers standing next to him. "Take Velasco and Solana with you. He might be armed."

They left and it was only her and her former partner.

"It's good to see you, Ángel, in spite of everything." He had a sad smile. "Have you put on some weight?"

He chuckled a bit and looked at her.

"I'm not so sure we're the good guys anymore, Raquel. We tortured your partner. Alicia is using Nairobi's son to get to her."

She didn't say anything.

"I've never seen you more alive than right now," he said, his voice lacking the professional firmness of before. "Even with my gun pointed to your head. He must be good to you."

She remembered Sergio's words in the earpiece. She remembered what she told him when she last saw him and tears sprung to her eyes. "I love him."

"Can he hear me through your radio?" She nodded. He spoke a little louder than before, "Professor, head east right now."

She didn't hear Sergio's acknowledgement. He was still running to her, straight into a trap.

She stared into Ángel's eyes. "Sergio, do as he says."

"Raquel-"

"Now."

Ángel lowered his weapon. "Pick up your gun. Put the bullets back in."

Raquel froze. "What are you-"

"Now."

She collected her weapon a few steps away from her.

Ángel motioned to the small door on his left. "That door's unguarded now. Shoot me in the leg and run. Head east. Do it now."

"Ángel-"

"Good luck."

The taste of adrenaline filling her mouth, she shot her friend and burst through the door so fast that Ángel's shout only registered when she was moving through the forest again.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Fuck."

She ran, faster than she had in her entire life, the adrenaline powering her. She never turned around, didn't know if there were policemen after her, bullets hissing past her ears. She could have had the entire Spanish Forces shooting behind her and not known, so utterly focused on getting as far away as she could and finding Sergio.

She didn't see any police ahead of her and wondered how Ángel had pulled off leaving them an escape route without anyone noticing.

Finally, she caught a glimpse of her man running in front of her, at a slower speed as he was constantly turning around to look for her - also because he wasn't a great runner. She caught up with him easily and they ran alongside each other. She could have cried with the relief of being with him again.

They didn't stop running until their bodies demanded it. They were still in the forest.

They barely took a moment to catch their breath, their hearts hammering inside their chests leaving them a bit heady, before they threw themselves into each other's arms.

"My love," he whispered between frantic kisses, holding her face in his hands. "My love."

"You idiot, you would have gotten arrested," she said as she kissed back.

He held her tight and they pressed their foreheads together. She could only hear their breathings. Her tears finally welled.

"I was so scared. I was so scared."

"I know."

"I was so scared our fight would have been our last conversation. Of course you didn't ruin my life, quite the opposite. I love you Sergio. I'm in it through thick and thin because I love you and I can't live without you."

They shared a tender yet passionate kiss.

"And even if the Professor is an asshole to me sometimes, his brains get me wet like no one's business."

Sergio laughed.

"We're not parting again. No matter what happens."

They were cut short by Palermo in their earpieces warning them that Nairobi had been shot.

Raquel felt her lover's muscles tense under her hands. The love and tenderness were gone from his eyes. She saw darkness, fury, like she had never seen before, not in those eyes, darker than when he woke up in the middle of the night and remembered his brother had been killed, and it spread to her instantly. She could taste bile and metal and her blood was boiling and she was sure he could feel it, too.

She didn't protest when he told Palermo war had begun.

"We need to move," he said, back in Professor mode. They had work to do.

She nodded resolutely.

They headed deeper into the forest, in search of their new headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little something I wrote after watching the season 3 finale yesterday night. I wanted to fix *that* scene (you know the one) because I just can't deal with it and the wait for season 4 is going to be horrible, so as far as I'm concerned: this is how it ends. :p Also I realise it's not 100% realistic but it's how I need it to be!
> 
> I never usually publish something this fast but I really wanted to put it out there... I might come back later and edit it again but don't worry, nothing too substantial.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment :)


End file.
